Nico Di'Angelo, Half-blood, orphan, Wizard?
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: When Nico gets a form from his dad (Yes a form) telling him to come for a meeting, and finds out he's gotta go to Hogwarts, to ensure a Mr.Harry Potter, doesn't escape death again. But he mustn't at ALL costs, blow his cover. But when a certain "Golden trio" get suspicious, what will happen. To find out, READ!
1. A chat about Pig, skin-rash

Nico Di'Angelo shifted his wait, there were many people in Hades waiting room, and unfortunately Nico was one of them. It was dark bleak, pretty much your average scarey dentist's waiting room. There was music in the backround, it was of the happy and lively sort, Hah, happiness and livliness aren't usually permitted in hell, ironic right? Nico sighed, there were nine mortals grovelling at his feet, Begging for a second chance. At least the dead demigods still had their dignity. Nico felt nausious, something he had never felt while he was around the dead, the point that they weren't alive, was of no matter to the son of Hades, the reason of his discomfort, was that he_ knew _many of the half-bloods. He noticed Carola Dean cried in the corner, she was the daughter of Apollo. Another kid was sulking about, like a cleptomaniac, Johnson Pike, son of Hermes, the last thing he ever stole, sat in his hands, a celestial bronze dagger, taken from a empousai, you can guess how he died. The last one Nico could name, was Angelina Gazelle, legacy of Trivia (Hecates roman form.), she was constantly muttering stuff like, "Hogwarts, must- must return home." And "I've gotta help the chosen one!" Then she turned to Nico, clutched his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes, like she was seeing not his eyes, but his soul, then told him, "Protect my home, Protect Hogwarts!" Then she walked over to Charon, who was messing about with a small pile of Drachma, payed him, and boarded Charons, "Mighty Vessel" which would bring her to the room of judgement.

Leaving Nico confused, and somewhat surprised, and to confuse him even more, she'd added "Protect Hogwarts", what in the name of Hades was Hogwarts? A skin rash for pigs? A really weird chemist? Nico had no clue, but he saught to find out. He decided to re-read his fathers note:

_To: Nico Di' Angelo._

_From: Hades._

_Message: Come to Hades immediatly._

_Reason: Cha about Hogwarts._

_Time: What does IMMEDIATLY mean to you?_

Nico had always known his father wasn't the social type, but seriously, this is a new level, it was lord Hades had filled out a form, rather then write a letter! With a father like that, no wonder all his friends feared for his sanity!

Nico wanted, _needed_ to find out more about, this _"Hogwarts"._

As "the supreme prince of death" (His new nick-name, awesome huh?), he was gonna find out, with just three words, he should have the answer!

"What _is_ Hoggiewarts?" He asked.

Gasps errupted on one side pof the room, mainly by mortals wielding sticks. "Kinda like wizards" Nico thought to himself, but he took that thought from his head, "Myth-o-magic, is soo much cooler then Master of the wand anyways!"

Pne stick-insect stood up (Stick insect, Nico snorted when he thought of that one).

"Hello, kid. Sorry this is how you met us," He gestured to other stick-insects with dark robes.

"Well being the muggle, that you are, I know this will surprise you." He paused dramtically.

"My name's Sirius Black," He looked directly into Nico's eyes, and shuddered, like he too, had seen Nico's soul.

"I went to Hogwarts, it was, and is to this day, a school for the

gifted, talented... you could even say, _Magical_," Sirius Black mused.

"Get on with it." Muttered Nico.

"Well, kid what I'm trying to say is, Hogwarts 's no ordinary school.

It's a school for wizards."

Thoughts were streaming through Nico's head,

"Master of the wand, magic? WIZARDS!" He unintentionaly shrieked.

"Master of the wand?" Sirius quistioned.

"Never mind." Nico said, blushing.

"I think you're goi'n bonkers, in your death, kiddo."

"Bonkers? I'm not dead!" Nico cried, the son of death, dead already, not likely.

"Then why in Merlins fuzzy beard are you-" Sirius began, to be interrupted by Charon,

"Mr. Di'Angelo, your father is ready to see you."

Nico approached Charon cautiously, Charon was no thief, but Nico knew he would do _anything _to get his hands on enough Drachma to buy the new italian silk suit. The large sack of drachma which Nico had, may afford it. It is founds: in Nico's right pocket, in his black jacket with the skulls, under the necar flask and ambrosia packet, under the leather black gloves, which also have skulls on them, half under his stygian black dagger, beside his new Mytho-magic pack, and on top of the black and white photo of Nico's family, whch we need not go into.

Nico silently boarded Charon's "Mighty Vessel". (That was sarcasm!), and shortly arrived at bis fathers palace. He knocked on the stygian black door, (which was as a matter of fact, indestructable,) with the knocker, that was in the shape of a skull. The result: a loud, frightening, booming noise, echoeing for minutes at a time. The door opened without a creek, which was unusaul. "Persephone must have gotten fed up with it." Nico decided.

He entered quickly, well, as fast as the door could close itself.

"Nico, son, I am in the sitting room." A loud voice boomed.

Nico smirked, remembering how about a month ago, Petsehone had demanded a sitting room, Hades would never admit this, of course, but he secretly adored the leather couch, everyone knows this, but doesn't _dare_ point this out, for fear of a _Horrible_ punishment Emphasis on _Horrible_.

Nico found the right door, and entered the room, it was filled with black leather seats and sofas, with a TV and radio, he sat down in the lounge chair, and watched his father warily, who was, as usual, sitting on the coach, and as usual, got straight to the point.

"Nico, have you ever heard of wiz-"

nico guessed where this conversation was going and interrupted,

"Yes father, a ghost recently expplained them to me, them and their school."

Hades relaxed, relieved Nico was taking this so calmly, not like Tom...

"Well then, it has come to my attention that one young man that goes there, has escaped Thanatos's clutches, to a killing curse."

"He cheated death? " Nico repeated eyes wideneing "How is that even-" He was immdiatly interrupted.

"Yes, don't look so dense child, Sisyphus did it, Heracles did it, Orpheus almost did it!" Hades growled.

"My apologies father." Nico trembled.

"I-" He was immediatly interrupted.

"You are such a dissapointment!" Hades bellowed.

"Bianca could have gotten through a single chat without acting the idiot!" He was roaring now."Why can't you!"

Hades ceased shouting, and sighed, the boy had turned away, but Hades saw a single tear drop down Nico's face, at the mention of his sister.

"For the sake of the gods, Nico, the reason I requested your pressence, was that young wizard may cheat Thanatos, once more, or twice even. I would like you to go on a quest, to make sure this does not happen."

Nico frowned, "Why not get Percy or Annabeth, or well, anyone but me." Nico scowled. "Besides, I'm not as smart as Bianca."

Hades sighed once more, this child was too much like him, in his younger days. Sitting in Kronos's stomach, fightening with the other gods and goddess's.

Nico looked like his personality was split into thirds, one third excited, another third suspicious, and the last third curious.

"Who is he?" Nico asked, half heartedly.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Hades called back at Nico as he left.

"Oh and Nico!"

Nico turned, "Yeah?"

"Do me proud and be in slytherein!"

**Review, or I shan't continue.**

**(Yay it ryhmed!)**

**AnnabethChaseChildOfWisdom.**


	2. Nike hates me

Third persons POV.

Nico returned to cap half-blood that night, scaring everyone out of their skins, when he appeared from Nowhere in front of the dining pavalon.

The next morning, Nico was eating breakfast, (eating if you call staring at cerael eating!) and was more droopy and melancholic then usual, and that's saying something. Then again, I guess an owl appearing, and plomping a envelope on his head, doesn't help his mood much. One problem was: Nico was so~ tired and thoughtful, that the moment the light, weightless envelope, bonked him on the head, he let his head fall into his cheerio bowl, which UNFORTUNATELY, was still stuffed to the brim, with cheerios, and too warm milk. Nico pulled his head, and stared at the letter in disbelief. There was nine cheerios, spread on his face, splatters of milk, sticking them on. Nico murmered something like "Nike hates me.", and abruptedly rose, and vanished, into the Hades cabin.

"He's sooo mysterious!" Giggled one Aphrodite girl.

_Dear: Mr. Di' Angelo._

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry. I will inform you, that Hogwarts is a boarding school, and bad behaviour, will NOT be permitted._

_This includes:_

_1. Consorting with the dark lord/ any death-eater._

_2. Offending any teacher._

_3. Threatening a fellow student._

_4. Leaving the school, without permission._

_5. Disrupting._

"ooh~" A familiar voice cried, "Isn't there sooo many new rules!"

Nico spun round, to see Dianna Marie, daughter of Hecate, and _was formerly _Angelina Gazelle's best friend. "Harry Potter's, near death experience, caused that, I'd say."

"How do you know that?" Nico asked, curiously.

"My mum, silly!" Dianna giggled.

It was odd how Dianna said "Mum" so casually, like she wasn't talking about the goddess of magic, just a mere mortal.

"Do you go there?"

"Um huh"

She said dreamily, well, that was normal, Dianna was always distant and dreamy, but smart. The first time they'd met, Nico'd thought she was an Athena kid, with her long blonde hair, and grey eyes. When she was declared Hecate's daughter, Nico noticed,

her hair was lighter then blonde, a yellowish white, and her eyes weren't a stormy grey, like Annabeth's, they were a light, light blue. Dianna always was distant, some times acted like a rebel, like how she refused to wear the camp half-blood T-shirt, right now she wore a T-shirt reading "I am soo Magical!" with a little white bunny coming out of a hat.

Nico hated bunnys', so cute and innocent, like his friends described him before Bianca died.

"Are you a witch then?"

"I'm a half-blood," she smiled proudly, "With the godly meaning and wizardry meaning, cause my dad's a wizard. That's how he attracted Hecate.

Dianna stood, and made for the door,

"Hang, the Hades on!" Nico cried, indignantly. "I deserve an explanation!"

The girl brightened, and ran back to him, and sat on the bed,

"Yes! Let's play 20 quistions!" She said, like she had just won the olympics.

"Err-ok, How do mortals' have magic?"

"Oh, easy peasy! Mum blessed the ones she favoured, it was a reward for their... Whats the word?" She frowned.

"Emm- I have not a clue." Nico said, feeling stupid.

Oh great, Dianna the distant, was distant again.

"O yeah! As a reward, for their _Worship_, she blessed them with magic."

"How powerful?" Nico asked.

"Powerful enough, but not as powerful as you or me."

Nico frowned, was that a flirt?

"Ok~ who's the most evil person- Err, wizard."

Dianna paled, "He's immortal, split his soul, Parseltongued, and goes by the name of 'Lord Voldemort' "

'Doesn't sound that bad?" Nico thought to himself.

"Few bear to utter his name."

Nico frowned, were these wizards such cowards?

"He's killed thousands, hired as many, they call themselves," She gulped, "Death-eaters."

Nico pulled a face, and made sick noises. "Seriously? Who'd wanna eat Thanatos?"

"I have not a hint." Dianna said solemnly.

"- and the biggest hero?"

"Ohh~ simple, Harry Potter!"

Nico was worried now.

"Did he happen to cheat death?"

Dianna looked puzzled, then distant, then normal.

"Why yes, I suppose he did."

Twenty quistions continued for another half-hour, until Dianna stood up and went to the door, layed her hand on the dark black knob, turned back to him for a moment, but this time he did not stop her, she smiled.

"Sorry Nico, there is too many wrackspurts in here."

**Like it?**

**Want me to continue?=**

**Review!**

**Hate it?**

**Want me to get off the computer, and never return?**

***Wipes tear***

**Still review!**


	3. Sorry Authors note, but read

**Plz review,  
**

**Next chappie can be found by clicking the ****_"next"_**** button.**

**Yes I've updated a chappie too.**


	4. The real me

The minute Dianna left, I went to bed. Sorry to anyone who thought I was gonna run after her and tell her, " Those wrackspurts' are no match for me." Cause I just ain't that kind of guy. The problem is, I think Dianna expected me to do that too.

The second she walked out the door, I collapsed on my bed, taking in what she had just told me. When all of a sudden, I saw a face out the window, it was Dianna's. She looked pretty dissapointed, and I felt bad, but just a little. I was going too call out or follow her... or _something! _But she was gone, fast as the wind, it was kinda liked she'd shaddow travelled.

"Wizards and their fancy gadgets." I muttered, as I went back to bed. I soon found myself asleep.

But, of course, I had to have a nightmare first.

_I found myself in a small town, it has a small statue in the middle, it read 'Hecate, master witch.', I am alone, but not completely._

_"Little hero, look up!"The statue boomed._

_I looked up and said, "Hecate?"_

_"But of course! Name's are of little use, here."_

_"Where's here?" I called, knowing she, as a statue, didn't have the best hearing._

_" So many quistions, not enough answers. I shall tell you, though, that we are in Hogsmeade, a small, quaint, little town, of my pawns- I mean wizards!"_

_"Hogsmeade? Pawns! What do you want with me?"_

_Hecate smiled. "Straight to the point, just like your father-"_

_"I don't care the styx about what you think of me or my father, just tell me why I'm here!" I interrupted furiously._

_"Oh~" Hecate said teasingly. "I guess I'm here to tell you, the little detail about your little quest."_

_"Little details of my little quest?" I repeated, then cried, "My quest is NOT little! Some wizard dude has cheated Thanatos, and you think that's LITTLE!"_

_ "Anger issues too!" Hecate mused, "Definitly Hades's son."_

_She paused. "And I said 'Little detail, not little details."_

_I sighed , fed up with this chat. "What detail then."_

_"You can't do magic!" She laughed, "I'd have thought you'd have guessed!"_

_I frowned, "So what- Don't tell me I've gotta do lessons!" I moaned._

_"Oh yes! Now, I'll do the spell."_

_"Μαγείαναmuggle! muggleστηνμαγεία!''_

_I shut my eyes, but nothing happened._

_"Oh my-" Hecate gasped, astonished, " Why didn't you tell me, it was a waste of a spell!" _

_I frowned again, "What DIDN'T I tell you."_

_She still looked startled, and stared at me, but it was like she couldn't see me._

_'The di'Angelo's, how didn't I guess!"_

_"What, guess what?" Nico said, puzzled._

_"Nico di'Angelo," Sh smiled a slow, yet frightened smile, like she had never seen the real me, and this real me, was, well as evil as Kronos, or at lest that Voldiewart guy._

_"You're mother was Maria di'Angelo," She said plainly, before getting onto something that would change my life forever, "Daughter of Maro Di'Angelo and Kreena Marys." She shivered._

_"Both, of which are pure-bloods, which made your mother a pure-blooded witch." _

_I swear my heart skipped a beat, 'But, that means-"_

_"Yes, you are, Nico di'Angelo, half-blood, orphan, wizard."_


	5. My past, revealed

I wanted to run, for the first time since Bianca died, I was scared, but of course, you can't run to the truth. "Vlados!" I cursed. That's around the time Percy came in.

"Ohh~ Langue Nico, langue!" He teased.

I ignored him. " ehh~ Percy?" I asked, not knowing how to say it, "Hecate contacted me last night and she told me I'm a wizard."

"What was that Nico?" Percy gulped.

Oh Hades, I'm ot allowed tell anyone about my quest.

"Nothing, nothing." I said slowly.

"Ok~, Chrion wants you, sometin' about a Dia Dragon Alley."

I frowned, what did wizards have against dragons? I felt protective, cause Ladon was pretty nice sorta dragon, even let me pat him a couple of times.

"Ok then, off I go to Die dragon alley, Oh joy." I siad sarcastically, these wizards were sounding weirder and weirder by the mili-second.

* * *

"-Ands that is why Dumbledore would like you to go to Diagon Alley." Chiron told me.

"Ok, first thing, what do wizards' have against dragons?" I asked.

"Nothing," Chiron binked, "Why did you ask?"

I flushed and muttered "Mr. Jackson."

Chron frowned and looked at Percy whom was sulking in the corner. "Percy, no giving you're younger cousin false imformation!"

"Actually," I piped up. "I'm technically older then Percy, here"

'Right you are, know I trust you are able to 'shadow travel'?"

I smiled, and evil grin even. "But of course, Chiron, my dear friend." Then dissappeared

* * *

Bumping into someone, after shadow travelling, I do not advise.

Firstly: it hurts.

Secondry: it hurts them too.

Thirdly: if they don't know you, they'll implore you, twenty quistions at a time.

EG:

"How, the bloody hell, did you just do that?" A random red haired guy shrieked.

'Yes," Said a bushy haired girl, eyes glowing with interest, "You're to young to apparate."

The boy I crashed into, put his hands up, 'Guys', seriously, the poor kid just got here, looks pretty young too, eleven maybe?" He turned to me. I frowned, friends were the east thing I needed, they'd hold me back and ask quistions, I'd sworn not to answer.

'As a matter of fact, no. I am 13." I said sarcastically the start, and indignantly the end. Giving them my famous death glare, apparently they didn't get it.

"Hey, calm down, err-" He looked at me expectantly.

I scowled, " Nico, Nico di'Angelo."

The bushy girl let out a little shriek.

"What, know me?' I said, smirking.

"Yes, yes I do." She was on the verge of screaming, no that I wasn't used to that. 'Come on harry, Ron." She muttered, pulling them away.

"Jeez, and I thought I had anger issues." I said, my evil grin was back, mixed with my death glare, making me seem sinsiter. Not that I cared, anyhow.

* * *

"What was that for Hermione?" Groaned Ron, rubbing his arm.

"The di'Angelo's are a pureblood family." Hermione said, knowingly.

"So what?" Harry asked.

" They helped lord Voldemort, because they were powerful heirs' of Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Another, parsel-tongued, vile, lying, slytherin, then." Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed, "Guys, isn't that a bit- I don't know! Judging?"

"Harry, read this," Said Hermoine, taking out her new school book.

It read "_Death eaters and where to find them, a truthful tale."_

"Which page?" Asked Harry.

"379." Smiled Hermione.

_"The di'Angelo family, was the first to join the dark lords followers, death eaters. They were quite ruthless, and careless, and the ministry of magic caught on soon enough to what they wre doing. The earliest record, are of Maria di'Angelo, and her two children Bianca (The oldest.) and Nico. Maria's father was Maro Di'Angelo and her mother was Kreena Marys, both highly powerful, pure-bloods. Kreena died after the ministry arrived in they're true home in Italy, no one knows who did it, but she was hit by the killing curse. The main suspect was Philp Woods, whom was in the ministry at the time in the 1910's. Maro apparated out, before he could be quistioned. Their children, however, were not in the building at the time. Maria was out with a young man, who she had, seeminly fallen for, he had dark hair, and pure black eyes, a handsome figure, also, for some odd reason, was worshipped by every ghost in the country, even feared by them! Maria's brothers' were 12 and 14 at the time, while she was in her twentys. Her brother's, who were called, "Leam Di'Angelo", and "Dean Di'Angelo" were both immediatly identified as, highly young, death-eaters, and were put in Azkaban as soon as they could be transported there. Unfortunately the two were far more powerful then expected, and apparated away, like their father had done so. In 1944, the hotel in which Maria di'Angelo and her husband were staying, was in rubbles, her body was never found, nor was her husband's, or children's. Some believe that her husband and children survived, but that, reader, is up to you." _

Harry finished, he whistled, "Phew, that's looong!"

Hermione looked shocked, "Put the pieces together Harry, Maria's son NICO!"

"Yeah, in 1944." Smirked Ron, indifferently.

"So what, it said people believe they survived!" Hermone cried.

"SOME people said-"

"What are the chances, there's TWO Nico di'Angelo's!"

" Loads!" Harry and Ron choroused.

"You know," A dark, vile voice said quitely, 'It's not nice to speak about people behind their back's." Nico di'Angelo smirked.

"But you're right, who likes 'Nice'?"

Hermione blushed, "So you confess to being the same Nico!"

'Who says I am?" He disapeared, into a shadow and appeared behind her, ?" He whispered in her ear. 'Then again, who says I'm not?"

* * *

**Cliffie-ish, thanks all who reviewed, and if you, or anyone else for that matter, are reading this, that there-fore means you must review, for more chappies.**

**Thank you reviews,**

**AnnabethChaseChildOfWisdom.**


	6. Nico, the evil

Harry's POV.

We found ourselves in Olivanders becouse Hermioned had began telling me how I'd need a spare wand, if Voldemort managed to destroy it, she also said to get it soon, with Voldemort killing off wand makers, wands wrere getting rarer and rarer, apparently, Nico had the same plan as us.

"And so we meet again, " He smirked, giving a mocking bow.

I almost wanted to go and tell him the whole, I'm the chosen one, hero, and ect ect, I don't usually pull the "I'm so famous" act, but seriously, I was thinking of trying it, if I earnt some repect for it.

Now, I've heard the saying, "Great minds' think alike." And all that blabber, but really Nico's mind is probably pure evil, and he once again guessed what I was gonna do.

"Yes, , I see you're considering pulling the, 'Famous act' on me, that you're a hero." Nico said, like he'd read my mind.

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Hermione paused, 'Would you?"

"He's right," I stopped, seeing my friend's wide eyes. "But I was just thinking about it, cause he was right getting on my nerves!" Harry suddenly fretted, he'd sounded like uncle Vernon there.

"Blimey Harry, if this was another time, I'd say-" Ron whistled, "But now," He fake gasped, "I bloody agree!"

I smiled, triumphantly, while Hermione scolded.

"Harry! Ron!"

"What!" We demanded.

She pointed at the wand store's desk, which Ollivander was patiently obsorbing the fight.

"Sorry mister Ollivander." Hermione said, politely.

"No problem there, my dear girl."

Nico pushed though, "Ollie, I need a wand here."

"No need to be rude, young wizard.'' 'Ollie' tutted

"I'm kinda in a rush, so ecuse me." Nico said inpolitely.

"Confound it all!" muttered Ollivander, eye's searching the room for wands, which he eventually found on a small round table.

"Over there, young sir." He pointed.

" 'k." Nico said coolly, making his way through the wave of strewn empty boxs'.

Everyone, returned their attention to Ollivander.

"Yes, and what is it, that you'd like, ."

"A spare wand." I said quitely.

"Ah yes, but first I need to inform you, that this time it will be 12 Galleons."

"What!" I yelled, a little louder then I meant to.

Hermione pushed in, "What Harry's trying to say," She glared at me, "-Is that, it sounds awfully expensive."

Then he said exactly what Hermione told me, she beamed, knowingly.

"Has Vol- I mean you know who, been that busy?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has been." Ollivander said sadly, it was obvious he knew many of the deceased wand makers.

'Now," He brightened, his silver eyes gleaming. "You're wand should be right over he-'' He gasped, on a small wooden stool beside the table, sat Nico , waving an EXACT replica of my, and Voldemort's, wand,

That wasn't the weird thing though,

The wand...worked!

'Ok' I thought to myself. 'he has my wand, and Voldemorts... and Voldemorts!' this had to prove Nico was a death-eater!

Nico had his evil grin on, 'Will this be enough, sir?"

He took three large coins from his pocket, Ollivander gasped once more, and gave the wand to him,

But agin, that wasn't the weird thing,

The weird thing, was that the coins looked like...pure gold.

**Again, if you like, (or hate, as long as you-) REVIEW!**

**PLEASE NOTE, THAT EACH REVIEW MEANS A SOONER CHAPTER.**


	7. A MrsCindy Bright

_"Bellatrix" the dark lord asked, "My brother, he has been reported to be in Diagon alley."_

_Bellatrix's eyes widened, "Is he really as powerful as you claim," she added quickly, "My lord?"_

_Voldemort scowled, "You do not believe me, and I chose you for this mission, for you are the most faithful, I guess not."_

_Bellastrix gulped, "No, my lord, it's not that!" _

_Voldemort smiled, "Unfortunately for me, you are nit as extendable, as the others', I have a feeling the boy will need a place to stay for the night." He smiled, knowledgibly "Perhaps the black cat inn, would be nice."_

_''I, I don't understand.'' She said, fear evident in her voice._

_"You," Voldemort said impatiently, "-Will get the boy, and he will be in the black cat inn, okk~" _

_"But how?" She asked,_

_"Figure it out."_

_Bellatrix bowed once, and disappeared._

__I was tired, shadow travel could do that to a guy."Hey, dude?" I said to some random guy, "Is there a good hotel around here?"

"Hotel?" The guy said, he had a big fuzzy beard, and blue robes. "There's a inn over there." he said, pointing to a small house across the road, it's sign read, 'The black cat inn." with my dyslexia it looked like, "hTe Balck tac nin."

"Thanks-" I looked around, the wizard was gone.

* * *

"I'd like a room for the night." I told the woman at the desk, pouring a handful of golden drachma into her open hand.

"How-" She began, looking in awe at her handful of gold.

"Does it matter?" I said rolling myeyes. Mortals these days, you give them gold, they say how, rather then wow.

"No!" she muttered gasping. "Room 12, second floor."

I nodded, "Thank you, er~" I just managed to read her name tag, "Cindy Bright?" I snorted it sounded like the sorta thing Apollo would call his daughter.

She scolded, then checked her name tag, 'Yeah, I suppose it is."

As I entered the elevator, I didn't notice the cauldron, filled with a pollyjuice potion,

or the unconcious body, of the real Cindy Bright.

**Sorry that it's short, I'll update more later today.**

**Maybe at 4pm or 5pm or 6pm.**

**Meanwhile, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. You stalker!

_Bellatrix apparated to the boy's room, she could not be bothered to walk._

_He was tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare. Bellatrix smirked, she loved when others had nightmares, like how she loved others despair._

_She grabbed his hand, ready to apparate away, when the boy immediatly woke._

_"Die!" he shrieked, clutching a dagger._

_"I surrender, no harm done!" Bellatrix cried, fingers crossed behind her back._

_The boy rose from his bed, holding his sword like dagger in his hand, threatingly._

_"How dare you enter my room!" He shrieked, clutching his dagger firmly._

_"I, I-" Bellatrix stuttered, stepping backwards._

_"Leave my room," the boy snarled, "And I'll be Nice." He hissed the word nice, like it was poisonous._

_"Handshake that you'll not harm me?" Bellatrix smiled, vilely._

_The boy looked suspicious, "Well okay-" he said, and clutched her out-stretched hand,_

_She grinned, and they both vannished, into the night._


	9. Door-knobs and broom-sticks

**Guys, I am sooo happy!**

**35 reviews?**

**in one week?**

**Wipes tear, "REVIEW MORE!"**

**+I do know what trivialty means. So don't use up your review on it.**

****_UUUH!_ I groaned, this was worse then the night-mare of the bunny invasion, yeah, I'm scared of bunnys', you should have watched the horror movie on "Nat Geo wild." it explained everything! Bunny's are pure evil, vegetarians!

Of that subject, I found myself in a bleak room, almost empty except for the single coach I was sitting on, oh yeah, there was a plaque reading "Malfoy mannor, since 1922.". Bleuch, I already hated the people, which I hadn't even met yet. Yeah, my hatred is THAT strong.

I descided, out of pure triviality,(PS, what trivialty mean? Annabeth called me that when I _accidently_ burnt her new Encyclopedia, to ash.)

To destroy the plaque, I was concentrating the hell-fire, some green fire related stunt, from my dear daddy, when some blond dude, with stormy grey eyes, kicked the door open, and said to me... "Hey, my dad says to get you." Wow, personally I expecting a huge rant.

I shrugged, and followed him out. I could shadow-travel away, at any given moment, but I anted to find out whom I owed for kidnapping me.

"Soo~ any chance you'll say where I am?" I asked, it sounded pretty insolent, but what did I care?

"Malfoy manner." He said, distractedly testing every knob in sight.

"I kinda~ got that." I muttered.

"Whatever." He grumbled, checking another doorknob.

"Aha!" He gave a maniacal laugh, and opened the door.

I gasped, behind the door, was dad's look-a-like.

He smiled, "Nico di'Angelo, so glad you could be here _brother."_


	10. Instead of pocket money, I earn glares

Instead of pocket money, I earn glares.

I will always regret what I did next, sorry, but things were just getting to weird for me,

And seriously, I am an expert on weird.

I shadow-travelled away, I could just hear spooky dude cry, " NO! He is more powerful then I expected, grab his arms'!"

But they were too late. I felt like I had just escaped the lotus hotel and casino again, cause I didn't know the time or date.

I walked up to a large clock tower, on the edge of the Diagon alley.

It told me the time was 4:00, in other words', I'd missed the "Hogwarts express" by a half-hour, and been in the Malfoy's house for a day and a half.

So that meant, I'd need to shadow travel there, but all in good time.

In the mean time, I descided to have some fun.

I was kinda creeped out by the glares I was earning from some folk, this included bad langue...I think,

"What in Merlin's underwear, are you looking at!" Screamed some weirdo.

I replied indignantly, " I could ask you the same thing!"

He muttered something about 'Teenagers these days'." And stalked of.

Another woman was pushing a buggy down the road, she looked at me then her baby, then glared at me, and began speed walking away.

I just sighed, shook my head, and walked in the opposite direction, like the mutture child I was inside...NOT, Mature= Bleuch, and more sick noises.

I checked the nearest sign, it was ruckety and old looking, swaying to one side, it read _Knockturn alley. _And had written in graffiti,_ Moldi'es pals hangout. GW and FW out._ Again I used the mature act and sighed, moving away from it. Unfortunately some old lady came over, she was really~ creepy.

"What are you doing out alone, sonny?" She asked, sounding genuinely worried, but I'd learnt to be cautious around creepy freaks.

"I may answer-" She began to look hopeful. "If that was any of your buisness." Her wrinkled face fell.

"Oh, well my apologys'." She said, her voice like scratching chalk against a chalk boad, screeching and to be truthful, quite terriying.

I pushed past her, and into the nearest shop, _Borgins and Burkes._

It was actually one of my good choices, it was filled with dark equipment, exactly my type!

I bought two poisened shrews, made to make the diner fall to sleep for ten days, and snake locket, reading _Sign of slytherin, not original. _I suppose wearing the pure-blooded, mortal/muggle hating wizard's sign, probably wouldn't help me with the crowds an awful lot but, whatever.

The last thing I bought, was a unforgivable object, ,meaning _Cursed to all but it's owner._ It was another small locket, if any but the owner touched it, they would be frozen in the spot they'd touched it, the only cure was drakon blood, smeared over the hand they'd touched it with. With this, I'd be able to keep my personal belongings' safe, by having this on top of them, I could also be arrested, but, again, whatever.

I payed the owner with four drachma, he looked at it indifferently but accepted it.

I guess he must have traded better.

I earned more then glares and curses as I walked out of the store, wearing my snake locket, and clutching my shrews in a case, along with my other cursed locket, which sat in my pocket, the top sticking out.

People were whispering and pointing ,giving me icy stares.

I checked my snake locket, the inside was a watch, it was ten minutes till the sorting. People who hadn't seen it, gasped when they saw the emblem of my watch.

I grinned, menacingly with a hint of insanity.

Time to go to Hogwarts.

**Sorry it's late, I was busy. **

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPPIES!**

**T.T No more reviews today, YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY! )':**

**REVIEW TO SAY THAT YOU LIKE IT!**


	11. Griff- wait no, give me a moment

**Guys, like I said, review if u want more, I can tell 40 out of a thousand are reviewing, which must mean most of u hate my story, which makes me THUROWLY offended. So if u don't review, I may not update, and that's that. *Cross's arms, stubbornly*.**

**Harry's POV.**

Nico still hadn't appeared, I mean he wasn't at the train station, or the Hogwarts express, or at the entrance. Where was that kid?

Dumbledore had just began reading the first years names out,

"Linzie O'Connell-"

Suddenly, one by one each candle blew out, the great chandelier quenched its light, every shadow gathered at the door, which was kicked open, the sound, echoing throughout the room.

The shadows masked the spectre, but eventually they shrunk behind him,

All the ghosts began shrieking,

"The lord, he has arrived!" and "All bow before our king!"

A boy in a black skull t-shirt, and raven colored jeans was grinning vilely.

And there, in all his glory, stood Nico di'Angelo.

**Nico's POV.**

I shadow travelled outside the door, ready to make this day as dramatic as possible. After all, I'm the dramatic kinda guy.

"Not late, am I." I said, not as a question, but as a statement, I need to make borders, tell them 'Don't mess with me'.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" A man with a microphone asked, he had blue robes, and a long white beard.

"Why yes, you do." I smirked, clicking my figures, controlling the mist. I must confess, that old dude had a strong will power; it took two whole minutes of eerie silence for him to answer.

"Ahh yes, you need to be sorted too?"

All eyes turned to me; I must have made it obvious I had tricked the man.

"Uh-huh."

"Come this way, Mr.-?"

I smiled, "Di' Angelo, Nico di'Angelo."

The table with all the nerds gasped, kinda like that hermy girl did when she recognized my name.

I began walking up onto the stage, and then stopped halfway.

"Do any of you," I pointed at the room, bringing my finger in the direction of each table. "Have a problem."

All heads shook, terror noticeable in their eyes.

"Good."

I plopped down in the stool, and put on the hat.

_"Hello, aren't you a bit OLD for this?"_

_I frowned, well that was unexpected. "Exchange student, no questions asked."_

_"I don't need questions, I need answers."_

_I suddenly could feel my memories being pulled from me and into the hat. I cried out, "NO!" but it was too late, all the things I ever wanted to forget came back into my mind. All the pain, sorrow, anger, disbelief and amazement of my life were in my thoughts once more._

_An idea came into mind, and I smiled, wait till he see's the worst of my memories._

_I could swear the hat shuddered and shivered at the beginning, but then I could hear a terror stricken scream,_

**Harry's POV.**

I was fascinated; Nico's expressions kept changing, from amusement, to melancholic, to boredom, to surprise.

Suddenly a shriek filled the hall, I searched the room for the source, but my eyes halted when I came to the hat, which was having a fit.

"AARGH!" He screamed, "TOO MUCH DEATH, TOO MUCH LOSS, TOO MUCH MISERY, TOO MUCH ANGER, TOO MUCH MURDER, TOO MUCH VENGEANCE!" I watched as Madame. Pomfrey carried him off to the hospital wing, still shrieking his rant of

"TOO MUCH-"

Everyone stared at Nico, then at me. Surely he couldn't have a worse past as the boy who lived?

The hat's last words echoed, "Slytherin, for heritage!"


	12. OMG! I know your dad!

I heard Ron whisper to Hermione, "Blimey, Hermione! You were right!"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean by 'right'?"

"That Nico kid's a death-eater for certain!"

Hermione looked frustrated, " Just because it said for heritage it doesn't-"

Ron's mouth formed a large O, "Heritage? Bloody hell, he could be a heir of Slytherin in the skin!"

Hermione was exasperated, "Prove it, if you dare!" She said, snootily.

Ron grinned, "My pleasure!" He raised his wand and muttered, "Serpensortia!"

A large green snake appeared before Nico, he smiled warmly, and bent down, holding his arm toward the snake, which slithered up his arm, and peacefully rested on his shoulder.

_"Hello, little friend." _Nico said, happily.

_"Hello, why to think I'd be summoned here, before my king!" _The snake cried.

_"Well I do suppose my father, being death, should have a symbol like a snake, funny, I never realized before now!" _Nico laughed.

_"My lord, you are being eavesdropped on!"_

Nico scowled, "_Potter twit again, am I correct?"_

_"Yes, quick, let me out the window, I'll find my way!"_

Nico sighed, sadly, "_May we meet again, and may I ask of your name?"_

The snake beamed, "_Thannie, my mother named me after Thanatos! " _

Nico patted its head affectionately, "_Goodbye Thannie, may we meet before your name-sake gets to you!" _Still beaming, he opened a window and let the snake out.

Smirking, he walked down and sat between Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

Malfoy was looking at him in awe, while Theodore chatted to him, using hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Told you so!" Laughed Ron, then he darkened,

Hermione paled and whispered, terror evident in her voice, "But that would make him-"

I interrupted, "Voldemort's son, Nico di'Angelo, the heir of Slytherin."

**Yes I know it's short, but don't waste your review on that, waste it on my story!**

**Yes, Nico likes someone, and it turns out to be a snake.**

**Yes, I am exhausted and busy, that's why it's short.**

**DON'T WORRY I AM UPDATING TOMORROW! **

**All reviewers get virtual pizza, or COOKIES!**


	13. Uh oh

**Reasons I couldn't update today or yesterday:**

**1. A secondary school open day-thingy.**

**2. Lack of sleep, and too much school.**

**3. Sports.**

**4. School educational trips.**

**I shall update soon!**


	14. A interrupted back-stabbing chat

One of the professors fainted, don't ask me why or how, cause I didn't bother checking, cause I had bigger fish to fry, aka, my so-call attackers.

I thought he'd head to his dorms, but when I checked he wasn't there, I just freaked out a couple of first years.

Sighing I headed up the staircase to were the hospital wing was, I had dropped my fishing rod.

* * *

**Harry's POV.**

****Dumbledore requested that I check on Slughorn, who fainted when Nico met Thannie.

So I found myself in the hospital wing, next to a bed containing my teacher, who was so freaked out he seemed mad.

"Harry, it's him!" He cried.

"Yes professor, that's Nico." Hermione said, with a drone in her voice like she was talking to a baby.

"NO!" He shrieked, causing Hermione to step back. "It's Tom, he's returned!"

I nodded eagerly, "Tom Riddle? Professor, is that him!"

Slughorn eyes widened, "YES! He's back, like he said he would, he said he would..."

Ron gulped, " Do you mean, he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Exactly! The spit image of Tom, too young though...Tom's far older-"

I tapped his shoulder, "Could Nico be his son?"

"Could be, could be..."

"Who'd his mum be then, sir?" Ron questioned.

"Maria, Maria... she was always with a Tom look alike, perhaps even Tom himself."

"Maria di'Angelo?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, lovely girl though, maybe not his type..." He paused. "Then again, Tom was always so charming..."

"Yes and my father is of no business of yours, now is it." Nico drawled, venom dripping from each word.

"IT'S HIM!" Shrieked professor Slughorn, losing conscious, once more.


	15. The killer

I suppose I may have over-reacted, but Mr. Mc fame was gettin' on my nerves! Like seriously, he:

A: Pestered me with quistions the first time we met.

B: Tried to kill me.

C: Thought I was the son of the dark lord...Which I am but not in his way!

I had, had enough, I openly began sharpening my stygian iron blade against a small pocket-knife.

I grinned, I'd gotten the right reaction I needed.

" 'Angelo!" Said a curious voice, "May I ask how you mean to use that?" Asked Dumbledore.

"To cut my meat like a good boy." I said sarcastically.

"Dinner was an hour ago, the time for knives are over, the time for a good pillow has come: Off to your dorm now." Dumbledore smiled, eys sparkling.

I walked to the door then hid in the doorway,

"Harry, I'm afraid Nico may not be the boy I hoped."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"This way," Dumbledore answered grimly, walking away. I cursed, no more eavesdropping.

* * *

** Harry's POV.**

Proffesor Dumbledore had led me to another bed in the hospital wing, the sorting hat lay there.

"Sir?" I quistioned, glancing at my friends, "Can't Ron and Hermione come too?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is for you alone." He sighed.

The sorting hat groaned, "Must I share his horrid thoughts, Headmaster?"

"My apologies, but Harry may need to know, if he is who he seems."

"Well," the hat started, "While searching his memories I found many.. Disturbing thoughts, his sister died, and he did many things to try and get her back, yet he failed."

"How did he try to raise-" I began, but Dumbledore hushed me.

"As I was saying, he was very VERY powerful, oh how the dark lord would love to get his hands on this boy, and has tried, apparently they're related, not that I got far enough to learn how, but related all the same. He rose the dead: warriors since long forgotten, he sent them forward with cold rage, an evil laugh, and evil grin." The hat shivered, "But most of all, Oh~ headmaster, he's killed many."


	16. cough EVIL! Cough

I whimpered slightly as Dumbledore whisked me through the halls, up the up the moving stairs and... STOP, we waited for the stairs to readjust, then hurried onwards.

When we finally reached his office dwelling, he clutched his face in his hands and sighed,

"Harry, I feel...quite confused, I have such good memories of him, like how he won all those wizarding contests through his 4th and 5th year, and the time he defended –"

"Fourth and fifth year?" I stuttered, "Professor, Nico's only been here the day!"

Dumbledore froze, "But but but, Harry!" He clutched my shoulders, "Did Nico do anything odd, that caught my attention?"

I pondered this, "Yes Professor, he snapped his finger in your face and told you some story."

The headmaster paled, "Good lord, Harry I hate to say, but this boy is too much like the dark lord, with his finger snapping hypnotism, his control over ghosts, the reaction of the sorting hat!"

"So is he, could he really be-" I watched him with wide eyes, "Could he really be Vold- I mean You-know-who's son?"

Dumbledore frowned, "The chances are quite high, as well as the risks, Harry, watch out for him. That's all I can say.

**I know it's short, sorry. I'll update tomorrow! **


	17. Seriosly, you're worse then Cindy Bright

_"Psst!" I heard Potter whisper to his lackeys, "You know death kid, Nico?"_

_"Yeah." The two replied._

_"The sorting hat witnessed him killing, do get what this means, Nico has to be a murdering death-eater!"_

_Red head nodded, "And HIS son!"_

_Potter grinned, "Dumbledore pretty much told me!"_

_Bushy brains added fearfully, "Watch out Harry, watch out."_

So, Potty finally used his tiny brains to figure out that I'm "Different". Thanks to Dumb-as-a-door, my identity was at risk.

After a dinner of hot potatoes and chicken with gravy, I was as stuffed as a turkey, and headed up to Slytherin Dorms. Sandra Janis, Martin Lesley, and Philip Johnson were waiting at the door.

"I didn't think you needed glasses, Philip?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes well, they're for reading, we love it!" Squeaked Sandra, earning glares from her two friends.

"You only just told me at dinner how you hated reading?" I frowned, "When did you leave the dining hall, to be exact?"

Martin scrunched his nose, "The carrots were rott'n."

"Didn't think you liked vegetables, anyhow, Martin?" I shook my head, "But I doubt you're Martin, or that any of you are Slytherin's!" Scowling I told them, " I'd think you're the golden trio, if anything!"

They winced, and shook their heads vigorously.

"We aren't that- err, trash?" Muttered Philip, straightening his glasses.

I frowned, still distrustfully, but told them the code, "Revenge."

As soon as I reached the common room, I sprawled out across the couch.

"The boy dorms dat way, 'n case you've forgotten that too." I grunted, cuddling the cushion.

"Ok." Philip said, uncertainly.

I heard the pitter patter as they all headed up the stairs to the boy's dorm, "Oi, no girls aloud there!" But they were gone.

I woke up, checked the dark blue clock, with green snakes as the hands, which rotated across the clock to read, _6:50 AM!_

I ran up the stairs and into the boys dorm, next to my bed-side, stood a frozen golden trio, hands each touching my cursed medallion….


End file.
